1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a color measurement device and a color measurement method.
2. Background Technology
There exist inkjet-type printing devices that are provided with a colorimeter. In printing devices of such description, color measurement is performed in relation to colors that are based on specific standards, and results of inkjet printing on printed material are assessed using the color measurement result.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-275587 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.